Those 3 words
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: Those 3 words can change someones life for ever and when Hiccup finally tells Astrid those 3 magical words how will she react? after all their adventures together Hiccup just had to tell her "Astrid I have something to tell you" Hiccup said looking at Astrid who was smiling "me too" she said with a sparkle in her eye
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! ShadowBlade here I decided to start this story because of a lust I have for Hiccstrid it started when I finished watching HTTYD 2 (which was very good) and I read some really good fanfics but then I reliazed that I would run out soon I decided to start writing this because my lust got the better of me so here you go! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Hiccup, useless, strange, smart, weird, weak, guy who got in everyones way well that's what he WAS but now he's strong, smart, funny, cute, amazing, happy, guy its hard to believe we hated him that we thought he was just a screw up we even joked one time that he wasn't really the chiefs son that he was adopted and his father had to put up with him sometimes that joke comes to my mind and I just hate myself for laughing at that...it was mean...no one really ever gave him a chance not even Fishlegs but he was just going with the crowd

but that one time where he somehow won that dragon tranining I thought it was just luck but I was wrong he suddenly started winning more and more of our tranining sessions curious and angry I followed him into the forest where I discovered that he had been keeping a nightfury he called Toothless with him I ran to tell the village but they "kidnapped" me and Hiccup took me for the ride of my life there he opened my eyes and I discovered a new part to myself the sweet part which was locked away when I was younger and my dad started pushing me to become the greatest warrior then after the ride she kissed him on the cheek then she ran off but she looked behind her and smiled at Hiccup before resuming her run she slept...different that night...she slept soundly...and more peaceful than she does regular nights...it was because of Hiccup she was now sweet to him and she was happy about that she still kept her mean side thought but softened up around Hiccup she felt good for once in her life...before...IT happened

after Toothless was kidnapped and used to find the Dragons nest they encountered the Red Death Hiccup and Toothless went to battle it, the giant beast stayed on the ground for awhile but soon got fed up and took to the skys chasing Hiccup and Toothless up into the clouds her and the other Vikings where standing watching as the clouds changed color from the blast each dragon took at each other they couldn't see the battle but the colors of the clouds told them It was a fierce one then a loud roar was heard and the giant beast came down in flames she looked around the sky for a smaller object falling then she finally saw him falling fast but his dragon was not with then she saw Toothless half falling half soaring towards Hiccup then the smoke hid them from their eyes all of the Vikings ran towards where Hiccup fell she was running ahead of the group she was running faster than she expected _maybe I do care for him_ she thought as she ran towards him tears almost in her eyes

his dad approached the smoking night furys body it raised its head slowly staring at Hiccups dad Stoick the dragon had been forgiving of him ever since Stoick rescued Toothless from the burning boat Hiccup was nowhere around Toothless but then the black dragon raised his wings revaling a unconscious scrawny boy I almost teared up at seeing Hiccup like that Stoick slowly approached his son picking up his body he put his head towards Hiccups chest listening for the even the faintest of heartbeats Stoicks expression turned from a worried look to a happy one as he heard a heartbeat "he's alive!" he announced I smiled probably more than I should have as everyone cheered happily

of course our celebration was ended short as people started too notice that Hiccup wasn't in one piece he had won the battle and ended the Dragon and Viking war but at a cost he had lost his foot I started choking up again "get him to the boats!" Stoick said I had an idea and ran up to him "boats aren't fast enough ill take him" I said fighting back the tears he only stared at me as if trying to wonder why me a girl who hated him so much suddenly cared for him but seeing as how his son was dying he agreed I called my dragon over and hopped on her I flew to the skys as fast as I could the Vikings would take Toothless back by boat since he was to weak to fly I commanded my Nadder to fly as fast as she could once we were far away from the Vikings I then let myself cry

After draining myself of my sadness I attempted to regain some more of my dignity as I continued to fly fast Hiccup would come in and out of consinous he would mutter things like Toothless he would utter commands to Toothless and my dragon listened to him sometimes but I would always bring her back after awhile she learned that Hiccup was just muttering the commands to no one in particular after awhile I heard my name I looked down at him he was still unconscious "A...Astrid have to...get...get back...t-to..." He would utter I felt more tears coming on but I held them back

we finally arrived at the village I hopped down from my dragon with Hiccup in my arms "HELP! someone please he's going to die!" I cried out some men told me to go to the Elder I ran there fast I knocked on her door and she answered saw Hiccup in my arms then ushered me in she started getting some herbs and medicine out as I laid Hiccup down on a bed Gobber ran to the Elders house after hearing the news (he didn't go with them to the battle) he brought over some tools and I saw a saw in his hand I covered my mouth as the Elder and Gobber went into the room I sat down in one of the chairs waiting for them to tell me the horrible news...

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed that expect this to be a long book and don't worry im still working on that surprise i was talking about earlier ;) im still working on it but ill have it done eventually ive just been busy lately I had to travel a bit and my laptop wasn't getting any wifi because all the wifi was locked and to be paid for but i got back safetly and now expect a lot of updates so ill see you! in the next chapter bye! I updated this because of a complaint from British1994 I made the first paragraph shorter instead of just a big one**


	2. Hard Memorys

**HELLO! Welcome to another chapter of my fanfic Those 3 Words ill try and make some paragraphs shorter than others since I had to fix my last chapter because of a complaint I also decided to do review replys so at the end of each chapter update ill reply to some people who reviewed on my story now READ! also go on youtube and search up "they don't know about us hiccup and astrid" its one of my favorite videos about their love**

* * *

For what felt like an eternity the Elder walked out of the room Astrid stood up and looked at the Elder with worried eyes the Elder smiled and nodded "Um may I?" Astrid gestured towards the room Hiccup was in the Elder nodded and shooed her in Astrid almost swung open the door but kept calm and slowly opened it

she saw Gobber asleep on the chair and Hiccup was unconscious on the bed with the covers over him she didn't dare look at his left leg or what was left of it instead she slowly went up, pulled a chair up to the bed, and sat down watching him sleep she never knew she would have feelings for the boy she always saw him as Hiccup The Useless but now he was Hiccup The Dragon Tamer now he stands out in a good way not the bad way then she remembered all those times he would try and join them and they would brush him off and the person that gave him the hardest of times was Snoutlout his nephew who were supposed to look out for other nephews but not Snoutlout he did the opposite but Hiccup did have determination though he wouldn't stop trying to be like them and she had to admire that

she remembered one time where she had to go get he axe sharpened she of course had to go to the only blacksmith in town which was Gobbers and Hiccup was working there she walked up hoping Hiccup wouldn't be there but he was and to make matters worse Gobber made up so excuse to leave the 2 alone and from the look on his and Hiccups face there talking about her before she arrived "I just need it sharpened and careful its worth more than you" She said tossing him her axe he muttered something under his breath that sounded like "everything usually is" but she wasn't quite sure she walked around the forge admiring all the weapons and tools she saw a curtain and walked up to it "ah you don't want to go in there" Hiccup said "why not?" she asked without turning around he attempted to make up an excuse but gave up when Astrid walked in anyway she saw drawings and designs of different weapons and equipment she was astonished to say the least "what are these?" she asked "um my designs" Hiccup said she poked around a bit in there she picked up something and it flung a steel ball startling her a bit she set it down and walked back out where Hiccup was finishing up with her axe he brought it to her and handed it to her when she grabbed it, it felt different "it feels different" Astrid said twirling her axe in the air and catching it "I uh changed out the axe head with a more lighter head" he said she gave it a few swings it felt sturdy and fast she looked at Hiccup "thanks...I guess" she said before walking off leaving Hiccup to do whatever he does

then there was this one time where Astrid and her group were walking around the town and they noticed Hiccup sitting on a rock near the beach writing in his journal "hey, watch this" Snoutlout said smiling he ran up to where Hiccup was sitting and kicked the journal into the forest Hiccup shocked looked at Snoutlout but he only pushed Hiccup off the rock who then got up and ran after his journal the whole time everyone was laughing besides her who just watched as the scrawny boy ran after his journal _whats up with him and that journal anyway?_ she thought to herself she shrugged and waited until everyone was ready to go

the same night when everyone was in the feast hall they all sat with who they usually sit with Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, and fishlegs all sit at one table and Hiccup sits at an empty table next to them alone but today he was sitting a table over as if protecting his journal Snoutlout laughed "hey Hiccup! quit drawing pictures of Astrid!" Snoutlout shouted at him Hiccup blushed, grabbed his food, and left the feast hall while the whole table laughed besides Astrid who just watched Hiccup leave some part of her wanted to go after him but she stayed put and returned to eating her food

she still hates herself even today as she watches Hiccup sleep waiting for anything to happen suddenly Hiccup started coughing Astrid looked up wide eyed Hiccup turned and looked at her "A...Astrid?" He said Astrid cried out in joy as she leapt on him hugging him tightly "ack...Astrid...can't...breathe..." He said "oh heh right sorry" Astrid said easing her hug she continued to hug him softly for a couple minutes before rising up and looking at him teary eyed "Astrid why are you crying" Hiccup asked confused whos answer was a punch in the arm "because you scared me! I thought you were dead!" Astrid said before kissing him softly for a couple minutes Hiccup was alive and she way happy

* * *

**sorry for the short chapters I promise that I will not make my chapters short I haven't had a lot of time and I promised myself that I will NOT miss a SINGLE day of updating starting yesterday I hope you enjoyed this chapter expect longer chapters in the future and as always I will see you guys! in the next update BYE!**


	3. Lucky

**GO CHECK OUT BEAUTY AND THE (PSYCHOTIC) BEAST I updated it to those of you who were waiting for it :D now anyway I got a lot of good reviews and I will keep going REMEMBER! YOU REVIEWING=ME ADDING MORE CHAPTERS NOW READ ON!**

* * *

Hiccup was lucky

1. he trained a Night Fury to be his best friend

2. he survived a fall to his death and is still alive with the execption of his left foot

and 3. Astrid was his girlfriend and LOVED him to death...literally

she snuggled with him all night, every night as he recovered she wouldn't leave the room besides to go to the bathroom or to fetch food and then he began to wonder...would Astrid be doing all these things if he hadn't taken her on the ride of her life? it was driving him insane trying to figure it out until finally one day he decided to ask her

as she brought him so more water he sat up "Astrid..." the blonde girl look up "yea?" she asked smiling "would you be doing this even if I hadn't taken you on that ride?" he asked she froze in her spot before setting the cloth back down into the bucket and looking him "I...I don't know how to answer that and I don't want to think about it infact you probably wouldn't be like this if I didn't ride with you" Astrid said smiling that sweet smile "well im glad it did happen" Hiccup said before he froze as he reliazed what he said he blushed and Astrid saw it "aw your happy that you lost leg? am I that much worth it?" she said getting close to him smiling "um uh I-I-I uh" he stopped stuttering when she kissed him on the lips Toothless in the corner looked up curiously and watched the 2 humans kiss before shrugging and going back to sleep

Hiccup was in bed for a week now before Gobber came and attached his prothestic he spent everyday walking a bit with the help of Toothless and Astrid after 2 weeks of practicing Hiccup was able to walk normally again he took his first steps outside in a while he walked around in the village and people began to notice him and began cheering even the dragons started roaring in joy (Astrid told Hiccup all that was happening as he was inside the Elders hut)

that night they had a feast for celebration the whole village was happy Hiccup was no longer an outcast he was part of the Vikings Astrid had stayed with him the entire night and Hiccup began to wonder if he was dreaming he couldn't be THAT lucky unless he was in Valhalla and if he was then this would be it sitting next to Astrid hand in hand she loved him and he loved her he was astonished by all he had done the Vikings now had their own dragons, he is dating the hottest girl in the village who loved him to death and his best friend is a night fury yea Hiccup was lucky...

* * *

**I know said in the last chapter that future chapters would be longer I was thinking maybe the first 3 chapters be short just to set everything up im not trying to rush it ive read some good fanfics about Hiccstrid that were rushed and so I decided to take it nice and slow with the first couple of chapters tell me in the reviews if you want the next chapter to start the story or to just be another one of these chapters **

**hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always I WILL SEE YOU! in the next update BYE**


	4. Nightmares

**thank you all so much for the reviews still haven't received any feedback as to make the chapters longer or shorter I've decided that after this short little chapter I was going to hold a poll on my account page where you can go and vote what kind of chapter you want next short or long until then enjoy this short chapter :)**

* * *

Astrid's POV

Even if Hiccup was feeling well, Astrid wasn't she began to have nightmares, it started as having them a couple nights but it turned into every night was a nightmare, and they were always the same thing, Hiccup dying...and every night the way he died worsened from simple stabbing to intense torture and suffering in front of her eyes she couldn't do anything about it one night she woke up screaming and in tears yes the great Astrid Hofferson was crying from a nightmare of a boy she once hated dying in front of her

her mother ran upstairs and found her daughter crying "Astrid! whats wrong!" her mother said hugging her daughter (**I don't know their parents names they never mentioned them**) "H-Hiccups dead" Astrid choked out before sobbing harder than before

**before I go any further I would like to say that this story is based off of another one shot by crazy scittles the storys name was called Astrid's night mares chapter 3 :) I thought I should say that incase some people reconized (sorry I spelt that wrong I don't know how to spell it :P) the similarity between the 2 all credit goes to the Arthur and to the orgninal work I just wanted to based this chapter off of that story so anyway sorry about the interruption read on!**

Astrids father ran up stairs to Astrids room "whats going on?" he said "Dear go get that Haddock boy!" Astrids mother said (**that was a part from the story I mentioned earlier...hm? oh! right sorry**) Astrids father took one look at his crying daughter than ran over to the Chiefs house he knocked on the door and waited for a couple seconds before a weary Hiccup answered the door who looked up at Astrids father "My daughter needs you shes crying!" the father said Hiccup took a few seconds to realize what he meant before rushing over to Astrids house he busted into her room and Astrids mother noticed him "here..." she said handing Astrid to Hiccup

Hiccup hugged her and Astrid, not knowing who was hugging her, simply buried her face into his arm soaking his sleeve with her tears but he didn't mind she was worth it after all Hiccup stroked her head "shh its ok im here" Hiccup said reconizing the voice she looked up at Hiccup and kissed him by that time her mother had left and it was just the 2 Hiccup lifted her up before setting her down on the bed they snuggled the rest of the night

that night she slept soundly without a nightmare to wake her 

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed this little chapter remember to check on my account page for the poll and vote remember! its you guys that help me make these stories until then ill see you! in the next update bye!**


End file.
